


A Place of Understanding

by thesoulofchaos



Category: The A Word
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Rebecca isn't sure whether her little brother will get her decision





	A Place of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

“Do you think he’ll understand why I did it?”, Rebecca asked, breaking the silence which had hung between them for the fifteen minutes they had spent packing so far.

“I think…”, Allison thought carefully about her words as she folded away another shirt, “that Joe and you understand each other better than anyone else”, she paused and admitted the harder part, “better than me. And I think that even if he doesn’t quite understand now, he will”.

“I’m going to miss him”, Rebecca had teared up but Allison thought it best not to mention it.

“I know sweetheart”, Allison said, “and he’ll miss you”, she pushed the CD she had been keeping by her side across the table to Rebecca, “he spent hours on it while you were out on Saturday”.

Rebecca’s hand fell on the CD case, brushed over it and she swallow heavily. Tears sprung up again and she brushed them away with her other hand.

“I can’t listen to it with you here”, Rebecca said and Allison smiled.

“I know, and perhaps not a good idea to listen to it while you’re driving either”, she pulled Rebecca into a one armed hug, “I’ve got to pop down to the shops anyway, think you can carry on for a bit by yourself?”.

Rebecca nodded and Allison slipped out of the room. By the time she grabbed her coat from the back of her bedroom door she heard the gentle introduction of ‘The Same Deep Water as me’ trickling through Rebecca’s bedroom door and she decided she would take the long way back from the shops.


End file.
